tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ulderek's Rock
}|GetValue= } | name = Ulderek's Rock | image = Orc Warlord | city = Venore | location = East of Ferngrims Gate; north-west of Venore; south-east of Ab'dendriel, here. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 50 | lvlpaladins = 40 | lvlmages = 50 | skknights = 65 | skpaladins = 65 | skmages = | defknights = 65 | defpaladins = | defmages = | exp = Good | loot = Good | map = orc fort.png | map2 = Orc fort.jpg | mapwidth = 250px | map2width = 250px }} "In the far east of Tibia, some tribes of the orcs have built a giant fortress and city on a hill at the coast. Even in ancient times, during the War over the Creation, this place was used as a military post by orcs for a long time, but finally the dwarfs managed to conquer and destroy it. Many centuries later the orcs returned and erected the strong fortress as it can be seen today. They named it "Ulderek's Rock" after Duke Ulderek, who had founded the first one. Rumour has it that his grave and many of the old treasures can be found below the rock in the middle of the fortress." (Tibia.com Library) Ulderek's Rock, or Orc Fort which it is commonly known as among humans, is an old fortress located north of Venore and east of Ab'Dendriel. It is the largest city of the orcish race in Tibia. It is said many treasures are hidden in the land from the countless raids of orcs preying upon human-kind. Be wary if you plan an expedition to this land because it is well guarded by the barracks outside the city. Recently, they built large camps around the Fortress in which they build their siege equipment supposedly used during sieges on human cities. All types of Orcs inhabit this fortress as well as other creatures. The central courtyard of the fortress contains many evil creatures such as Orc Leaders, Orc Shamans, and Orc Berserkers. The courtyard contains buildings such as shops, libraries, and even a prison. Long corridors surround the courtyard and are teeming with evil orcs. The lower levels of the fortress are very dangerous and a guarded by fearsome Orc Warlords. If you manage to brave the dangers of the lower levels you will come to the King's chambers and beyond this gate is the fearsome Orc King, who surprisingly enough, looks like a Defiler. Be careful, the King does not tolerate intruders. In the prison cell, you can see an Elf which is not able to do anything and can't be attacked either. Caution You will need to be very careful when hunting in the Fortress, because orcs will usually come in large groups of four or more. It is recommended that you bring lots of AoE runes. Stone Shower will be the best choice for the weaker monsters and Explosion runes for the Orc Leaders and Orc Warlords. Make sure you bring plenty of potions when hunting. See also other Hunting Places. Categoría:Rorc